La marionnette d'HYDRA
by jadinadorchidia.08.samael
Summary: Le Soldat de l'hiver, la marionnette d'HYDRA, une machine à tuer sans cœur et dépourvu de sentiment est un ennemi redoutable et invulnérable. Mais, quelque part, l'être humain qui subsiste dans cette coquille vide, celui qu'on appelait autrefois Bucky, se débat. Il attend son heure, torturé et meurtri, défendant ses précieux souvenirs. Vivant avec cette peur, celle d'oublier.
1. La marionnette d'HYDRA

Cette impression, ce sentiment, toujours le même. Ce frisson qui parcourt ton échine encore et encore. C'est insupportable.

Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout. Même pas ton nom. Lorsque l'on s'adresse à toi, on n'utilise que le mot « soldat » et tu sais que tu vas devoir te battre. Et aussi que tu n'as pas le choix.

Lorsque tu te réveilles, c'est comme si ta vie recommençait, tu ne sais plus rien, tu n'as plus aucun souvenir. Tu sais juste que tu dois obéir, quoi qu'il arrive. Que personne n'a raison, à part eux, qu'ils sont les seuls que tu dois écouter. Que tu n'es rien qu'un soldat au service de ces hommes. Alors tu tuais des gens, tu ne les connaissais pas, tu ne savais pas non plus pourquoi ils devaient mourir. Mais, tu ne t'hasardais pas à poser des questions, tu suivais juste les ordres. La petite marionnette du S.H.I.E.L.D, bien serviable, bien efficace. Tu étais ça, au fond, un outil qu'ils utilisaient à leur guise. A leurs yeux, tu n'étais même pas un être humain, tu n'avais aucun sentiment, ni la moindre pensée. Ils te manipulaient, ils tiraient les ficelles et tu ne pouvais rien faire pour y résister. Un humain au corps mutilé qui tuait à la solde d'être tout à fait méprisable. Un homme qu'on avait détruit et que l'on détruisait toujours, jour après jour, à petit feu.

Tu ne savais même pas que tu revivais éternellement les mêmes instants, que les événements se répétaient depuis des décennies. Tu te réveillais comme si c'était la première fois, l'esprit embrouillé mais toujours vivant. Avec, au creux du ventre, cette haine, cette rage, cette soif de sang que tu ne pouvais comprendre. Ensuite, les ordres étaient clairs, une cible à tuer, c'était tout.

Et puis, il y avait ces impressions de déjà vu qui te prenaient. Cet homme aux traits tirés et aux yeux clairs, tu étais certain de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Et cette femme ridée qui souriait tranquillement, sans savoir que l'homme en face d'elle était un tueur. La ville autour de toi, tu la connaissais, tu en étais sûr. Cette sensation te poursuivait à chaque instant de ta misérable existence. Mais tu serrais les dents et tu encaissais, puisque tu n'avais pas le choix. C'était devenu une souffrance quotidienne, tu vivais avec, patiemment.

A chaque réveil, tu réfléchissais, tu tentais de retrouver des bribes de ton passé. Mais tu lâchais vite prise, tu étais intelligent, tu comprenais rapidement que c'était peine perdue. Alors tu te conformais aux ordres, méticuleusement. Tu ne ressentais rien au moment où tu achevais ta victime d'un coup violent. Lorsque tu voyais leurs yeux devenir aveugles et s'immobiliser pour toujours. Rien du tout. Comme une coquille vide, une machine à tuer dépourvu de toutes émotions.

Tu avais comme l'impression d'être endormi, que, quelque part, le véritable toi, dormait. Que, dans un endroit froid, ton esprit et ta véritable personnalité dormait. Et qu'un jour, pas si lointain, tes souvenirs referaient surface, que tu quitterais l'obscurité dans laquelle tu errais depuis trop longtemps. Et à cet instant, tu pourrais enfin vivre, redécouvrir le monde. Puisque ta vie, alors que tu étais encore le Soldat de l'hiver n'était qu'une vie maudite. Une demi-existence qui ne méritait même pas la peine d'être vécu, un calvaire quotidien.

….

Encore une fois. Encore cette fois. Cette sensation qui te prend, comme un vertige, une crampe qui te tord l'estomac. Mais c'était différent. Tu l'avais senti. C'était plus fort, plus intense.

Cet homme aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux blonds que tu avais combattu. Tu le connaissais, tu en étais certain. En faite, tu étais même sûr d'avoir déjà eu affaire à lui, c'était plus qu'une simple connaissance. Et, quand ton masque est tombé, c'est la surprise qui s'est dessiné sur le visage de ton adversaire. Et … Qu'à-t-il dit avant que le combat se poursuive ? Oui, ça te revient, maintenant.

 _-Bucky ?_

 _L'étonnement du Captain ne pouvait pas être discuté. Son visage était complètement défait, comme si une nouvelle effroyable ou complètement folle venait de lui être révéler. Le regard profond du Soldat de l'hiver parcouru les traits de l'autre, aucune émotion semblait s'émaner de lui. Aucun muscle de sa face ne bougeait, à peine un petit froncement de sourcils, presque invisible. Finalement, il demanda, d'une voix tellement neutre, que cela sonnait davantage comme une affirmation :_

 _-C'est qui ça, Bucky ?!_

 _Et le combat aurait pu se poursuivre, un combat à mort, sans aucun doute. Un combat où la marionnette d'HYDRA aurait tout fait pour gagner, comme un automate s'acquitterait de sa tâche, rapidement et proprement._

Bucky … Un drôle de mot ! Est-ce ton prénom ? Un surnom ? Ou est-ce que cet homme divaguait complètement en te prenant pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Le plus simple aurait été de croire en la dernière proposition et c'est ce que tu tentais de faire. Mais tu ne parvenais pas à oublier cette sensation au moment où tes yeux ont rencontré ceux de l'autre. Tu avais tenté, une fois de plus, de te rappeler, de te souvenir du moment où ta vie avait croisée celle de cet homme. Mais tu avais beau y mettre toutes tes forces, toute ton énergie, toute ta rage, tu n'y parvenais pas.

Tu voulais savoir, tu voulais comprendre, ne plus être ignorant. Plus que tout le reste. Peut-être qu'ainsi … Tu pourrais enfin te libérer de l'emprise qu'avait les dirigeants du S.H.I.E.L.D. Un espoir aussi fou qu'interdit te prenait, c'était improbable, mais tu voulais y croire.

Ta tête te lançait, torturée par de longues périodes de réflexion inutile. Tout était flous, à chaque fois que tu pensais découvrir une part de tes souvenirs, ils disparaissaient ou étaient immédiatement submergés par des questions dont la réponse semblait trop complexe pour être imaginer. Lorsque tout cela devenait trop insupportable, que le dénouement te semblait trop lointain, que tu ne parvenais pas à atténuer la douleur, tu empoignais tes longs cheveux longs à deux mains. Et tu serrais de toutes tes forces. Si fort que tes jointures devenaient blanches et que les veines de ton bras se faisaient parfaitement visibles. Ton bras de métal grinçait un peu, mais tu ne l'entendais pas, tu ne voulais plus l'entendre, tu ne voulais plus rien entendre. Tu te sentais faible, vulnérable, loin du soldat invincible que l'on avait fait de toi. Dans ces instants, c'était comme si tu redevenais humain, qu'une part de celui que tu avais été autrefois refaisait surface. Que ton esprit se battait contre la marionnette creuse et sans émotion, que tu tentais de ressurgir à nouveau. Tu te débattais de toute son âme, avec la rage que le Soldat de l'hiver pouvait avoir en se réveillant de son long sommeil. Et la coquille vide, basculait d'avant en arrière, gémissant et en baragouinant des mots sans suite et dépourvus de sens. Ta souffrance était intolérable et, malgré le fait que tu y sois habitué, elle restait toujours aussi cruelle. Comme un venin qui coule dans tes veines, se répand dans tes tissus, dans une lente torture invisible et vicieuse. Ce mal qui venait de ton cerveau, détruit et malmenée et qui le contrôlait presque entièrement. Contre qui, la marionnette d'HYDRA ne pouvait rien.

…

Tu étais assis sur une chaise métallique dans une pièce mal éclairée, aux allures quelque peu effrayantes. La tension était palpable, plusieurs hommes armés se tenaient à l'affut, près à tirer au moindre problème. Une autre personne, un employé, surement, était affairé à réparer les dégâts causés à ton bras artificiel. Tu ne le regardais même pas, plongé dans tes pensées. Tes sourcils se fronçaient à intervalles régulières, à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle question se présentait à toi. Mais personne n'y faisait attention.

Un souvenir remonta en toi, brusquement, comme une gifle, en bien plus douloureux. Ta tête partait d'un côté, puis de l'autre, tentant d'échapper à cette souffrance pourtant inévitable. Une migraine aussi brève que violente te prit et, devant tes yeux, défila, par éclair, des visions de ton passé. Des médecins allemand, une salle blanche aux odeurs d'hôpitaux et ton bras métallique, neuf. Et un nom « Bucky » prononcé par … L'homme que tu avais combattu ! Tu donnais un coup à l'employé à côté de toi qui valsa à plusieurs mètres. Ca avait été un réflexe, un réflexe de défense, puisque pendant quelques instants, tu étais redevenu faible. Les armes se braquèrent sur toi à la seconde d'après, comme une menace. Tu ne bougeais plus, seul ton torse se soulevait au rythme de ta respiration saccadée.

Un homme entra dans la petite pièce, tu le reconnus immédiatement. Pierce. Cette même expression de croire que l'on peut tout et que rien ne peut se mettre en travers de son chemin. On lui ouvrait la porte, avec respect et, derrière lui, tu crus reconnaître plusieurs hommes, sans en être parfaitement certain. Ton supérieur leva les deux mains et les armes de vigiles se baissèrent instantanément.

Il s'arrêta, gardant sagement une distance de sécurité entre vous deux et dit, d'une vois parfaitement neutre :

-J'attends mon rapport de mission.

Tu étais toujours plongé dans tes pensées, le regard perdu dans le vide, tu ne regardais rien de précis, tu voyais à peine le visage ridé de Pierce. Tu ne répondis pas. Il s'avança vers toi, comme un prédateur et, soudain, d'un revers de la main, te gifla. Ton visage partit sur le côté sous la violence du choc, mais ce n'était rien, c'était à peine douloureux. Quelque chose, surement le fait qu'il soit ton supérieur, et aussi que tu voulais plus que tous des réponses, te poussa à prendre la parole :

-L'homme de la passerelle … Qui est-ce ?

Tu lus dans ses yeux qu'il savait. Il savait des choses dont tu avais besoin. Il répondit pourtant, après un regard pour une autre personne :

-Vous l'avez vu dans une autre mission, il y a une semaine.

Ton visage trahissait ton incompréhension, tu étais perdu. Il observait ta réaction scrupuleusement et tu ne pouvais t'en empêcher. Tu dis, presque pour toi-même :

-Je connais ce type !

C'était la vérité, c'était ce que tu pensais depuis le moment où il avait prononcé ce prénom-le tien ?- avec autant d'étonnement. Pierce s'assit en face de toi, après un moment de réflexion et il fit :

-Vous avez accompli des prodiges pour l'humanité. Vous avez forgé ce siècle. C'est ce que j'attends de vous, une fois de plus. La société est à deux doigts de basculer définitivement de l'ordre, dans le chaos. Et, demain matin, vous lui donnerez un coup de pouce. Mais sans votre contribution, je ne pourrais rien faire.

Tu te mordais les lèvres, soucieux. Ca faisait parti du jeu, il disait toujours la même chose. Que tu tuais pour le bien de ce monde, que tu étais une bénédiction pour HYDRA. Et tu voulais y croire, mais, de plus en plus, cela te semblait faux. Ca sonnait faux à tes oreilles. Tu baissais légèrement la tête, déglutis avec difficulté, pour finalement répéter, comme une supplique :

-Mais je connais ce type.

Tu serrais les dents, les lèvres et les poings. Tu aurais pu, à cet instant, te jeter à ses pieds, rien que pour savoir ce qu'il savait. Mais tu te retiens, un semblant de dignité te força à rester à ta place. Pierce eu une moue boudeuse, comme un enfant mécontent, il réfléchi encore quelques instants avant de se lever et d'ordonner :

-Préparez-le.

Un employé tenta une veine contradiction, même pas crédible :

-Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il a été congelé.

-Alors reprogrammez-le !

Dans tes pupilles bleus remplies d'incertitudes et de doutes, un éclair de souffrance se glissa. Tu savais que tu allais souffrir, tu en étais certain. Tu aurais presque pu savoir que tu allais de nouveau tout oublier, mais tu ne le savais pas encore. Mais le chef d'HYDRA ajouta :

-Effacez sa mémoire !

Tu aurais voulu te débattre, tous les tuer, protéger tes précieux souvenirs pourtant si dérisoires. Comme un os, ce qui t'étais le plus important. Le regard insensible de Pierce s'attarda encore quelques instants sur ta misérable personne, sans la moindre once de pitié. Des employés t'adossèrent sur le siège et l'on te donna un protège-dent. Ta respiration s'accéléra. Des bracelets de métal bloquèrent tes bras tandis que deux autres s'approchaient de ton crâne. Tu pouvais voir les éclairs d'électricité grésiller dangereusement, c'était effrayant.

Et puis, la douleur, lancinante, dans ta tête, partout. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans ton monde. Un monde de souffrance et de désillusion. Un univers qui se brise, qui tombe devant cette organisation trop puissante. Tu t'écroules. Tu n'étais plus le soldat sans scrupule que l'on avait fait de toi, tu n'étais plus qu'un être humain. Torturé et détruit, tu gisais au sol, corps inerte qu'on aurait laissé là.

Ton cri brisait la prison de glace dans laquelle tu étais emprisonné. Le son se répercutait partout, un hurlement qui ne pouvait décrire la souffrance que tu ressentais. Mais, tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter, ce serait bientôt terminé. Bientôt, tout se sera envolé, plus rien n'existera pour toi, ta vie recommencera. La douleur disparaîtra, tu seras près à te relever et à combattre. Tu auras tout oublié. Encore une fois.

 **Bonjour à tous. Cet OS se termine sur ces mots, enfin normalement. Je vais mettre en ligne une deuxième partie qui est en faite un poème qui résume, en quelques sortes, ces lignes. J'avais envie d'écrire un poème, parce que c'est une manière différente de parler des sentiments de Bucky, que je trouve très intéressante.**

 **Si vous lisez ce texte (et le suivant), merci de me laisser un petit quelque chose en review, n'avoir aucun retour est vexant et j'aimerais avoir des avis (même négatifs) sur ce que j'ai écrit. J'y ai passé un certain temps et je pense que chaque auteur à le droit à des retours. Merci d'avance !**


	2. Poème bonus

Tu es là, je te vois

Recroquevillé dans cet endroit froid

Perdu, tu ne sais plus rien

Sans savoir que tes efforts sont vains

Tu tues, mus par une haine qui dure

Le sang sur tes mains est pur

Ils étaient tous innocents

Mais ce n'était pas important

Tu t'accroches à ce que tu sais, toujours

Désespérément, jour après jour

C'est tout ce qui te reste

Dans cet enfer céleste

Mais le passé refait surfasse maintenant

Sans jamais t'aider réellement

Toujours des questions

Sans la moindre réponse à l'horizon

La douleur te déchire de partout

Emportant tout

Tu ne comprends pas, mais subis

Puisque tu es encore en vis

Mais bientôt elle disparaîtra

Tu as déjà perdu, va

Ils sont trop forts pour toi

Pauvre marionnette d'HYDRA


End file.
